When representing virtual objects in a virtual environment, such as a VR environment or an AR and/or mixed reality environment, it is often difficult to model interactions with the virtual objects. As examples, a user may wish to translate, rotate, stretch, compress, deform, etc. a virtual object in a virtual environment. It may be desirable for virtual environments to be equipped with technologies that accurately model the user's actions against the virtual object, or else the virtual environment may not be realistic or credible. However, it is often difficult to model virtual object(s) in a virtual environment so that user interactions with the virtual object appear natural and/or fluid to the user. This problem persists in VR environments where the virtual object does not correspond to a physical object as well as AR environments where the virtual object may correspond or be related to a physical object.